


Chain of Command

by Unclesteeb



Series: Opposition to Authority [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Derogatory Language, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky catches the way Steve’s eyes narrow slightly before he calmly says, “What do you think’s wrong with it, Sergeant Barnes?”</p><p>It's the<i> sergeant</i> that makes Bucky keep running his mouth. Steve hasn't called him that to his face yet. Not once since he pulled Bucky out of that lab in Azzano. Not once since Bucky's been feeling weird and<i> wrong</i> and like shit-</p><p>“It's reckless, is what it is.” He looks Steve in the eyes and hopes that Steve figured out what he really means.<i> You're supposed to be home, you son of a bitch. You're supposed to be small. If you were still home I'd have taken my damn discharge and we’d be back in Brooklyn together and not in this godawful war.</i> “It doesn't leave us with any security.<i> Captain.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

“It's a stupid plan.”

And the words are out of his mouth before he really considers the consequences. Steve's their commanding officer and they're in a bar somewhere in fucking France. 

“ _What_?” Steve asks indignantly. Annoyed. He's annoyed that Bucky has the gall to question him. Sure Steve’s _Captain America_ now and all, but he's still a fresh commanding officer. His best pal from back home isn't supposed to be calling his plans stupid in front of his entire unit. 

But Bucky doesn't much feel like the James Barnes from Brooklyn right now and Steve sure as hell doesn't look like the guy he grew up with so he says it again. “The plan is stupid, Steve.”

Bucky catches the way Steve’s eyes narrow slightly before he calmly says, “What do you think’s wrong with it, Sergeant Barnes?”

It's the _sergeant_ that makes Bucky keep running his mouth. Steve hasn't called him that to his face yet. Not once since he pulled Bucky out of that lab in Azzano. Not once since Bucky's been feeling weird and _wrong_ and like shit-

“It's reckless, is what it is.” He looks Steve in the eyes and hopes that Steve figured out what he really means. _You're supposed to be home, you son of a bitch. You're supposed to be small. If you were still home I'd have taken my damn discharge and we’d be back in Brooklyn together and not in this godawful war._ “It doesn't leave us with any security. _Captain._ ”

Steve’s nostrils flare and his jaw clenches. Then he says, real sweet- a little self doubt creeping in, “What does everyone else think?” 

The rest of the Howlies shuffle their feet. Dum Dum says, “It’s reckless, but it's what we need Cap.” He gives Bucky a look with an eyebrow raised. Bucky doesn't care. He's trying to piss Steve off, knows it's working. Bucky knows he's supposed to listen to his commanding officer. He knows he's supposed to be a good friend and a good _punk_ and support the guy he loves even if his plans are a little dangerous. But it's wrong. He feels wrong. It's all fucking wrong.

_This isn't a back alley, Steve. This is war._

“Well okay, good.” Steve says. “We’ll head out in the morning.” He gives the guys a bright smile. “You all have the night off.”

The Howlies whoop and pat Steve on the back as they go to get drunk on beer and whiskey. Bucky stays put, leaning up against the wall adjacent to Steve.

Steve gathers his maps and battle plans and tucks them underneath his arm. He looks over at Bucky, giant shoulders squared and says, “Really, Buck?”

Bucky just glares, folds his arms across his chest. “My sincerest apologies, Cap.” 

Steve's eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head, “You wanna keep talking about this?”

They've used the excuse before, discussing battle plans. Only twice. The first time to hold each other close and try not to cry at the fact that they were both still here, still alive. The second so that Steve could use that souped up body of his to fuck Bucky into the mattress. But with the way Steve’s looking at him now, Bucky wonders if he really just wants to talk about the fucking plan. Of course he would.

“No.” Bucky says honestly. He's done talking altogether. Steve doesn't question him when he follows Steve back to his room anyway. 

The bar has a bunch of rooms for rent over top of it. They got lucky when they were all empty. If Bucky never had to sleep in a tent again he'd be a happy man, maybe. 

Steve's calm, cool as he sets his things down on the little desk in the corner. “You wanna really tell me what's going on, Buck?”

“No.” He doesn't.

Steve sighs, getting frustrated. “You don't wanna talk about my plan that you hate, you don't wanna talk about what's going on with you. What do you really want, Bucky?”

Bucky kicks his boots off, leaving them in the middle of the floor-something Steve’s always hated. He slides his blue coat off and tosses that on the floor too, watches as Steve’s eyes linger on it. He shrugs, “I don't know, _Captain_.” He spits the word out this time. _We could be home. We should be home. I want to go home._

Steve’s eyes flick back up to him. Then, finally, they go dark. 

This is what Bucky's wanted. _You have this new body. Show me what you can do._

“You're not being a very good boy.” Steve says, low and dangerous. 

He's not. _Get mad, Steve. Get mad because I'm-_

“Maybe you need to learn how to show some respect. Maybe you forgot how.” Bucky lets his eyes flutter shut, only for a second, at the sound of Steve's voice. 

He takes a few steps forward, until they're chest to chest. He's never been like this with Steve before, never wanted to, never could. He sets his jaw. “Make me.”

Steve’s eyes fly all around Bucky’s face. Bucky can see him blink, and for a second the hot desire is gone, just worry. Bucky knows that Steve’s about five seconds from doing nothing but making him cuddle up next to Steve in that bed while Steve holds him until he falls asleep and that is just not what Bucky wants, what he needs.

He reaches up and grabs Steve’s hair and yanks. Steve winces from it, “What?” Bucky goads, “you can't handle me?”

“I don't wanna…” Steve says softly. _Hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you. Well it's a little late for that pal, because everything hurts and feels like nothing at the same time. They used to do this back home. Tiny, perfect Steve showing Bucky who's really in charge the best he could._

Bucky pulls harder, Steve’s eyes water. “You won't. You won't.” Bucky replies, just as soft. Then, “Please, Steve.”

Bucky knows Steve can't deny him shit. Not when he's begging. 

Steve’s hand flies up to Bucky's wrist and grabs a hold of it. Bucky gasps at the sheer force of it and lets Steve’s hair go. “I can handle you, Sergeant.” Steve picks Bucky up from under his armpits like he’s a damn toddler. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. “You going to listen to me? You going to be good?”

Bucky shifts his hips against Steve’s. He's getting hard. Steve’s cheeks start to turn pink. “No.”

Steve growls, feeling Bucky against him, defiant and wanting it. He sets Bucky down on the desk in the corner and wrenches Bucky’s legs apart so he can stand in between them. “Well lucky for you,” he starts, undoing the straps that tighten his dumb fucking Captain America outfit, “you have such a kind commanding officer. You should have learned how to be good in basic. Did you not listen?”

Bucky laughs, “Do I ever?”

Steve takes the top of his uniform off and drapes it carefully over the desk chair. Bucky can't help himself, he reaches out and runs his fingers up and down Steve’s abs, feeling the muscles under his skin. He listens to Steve’s breath hitch and leans in to lick a long, hot stripe up Steve’s stomach. Steve clicks his tongue and pulls Bucky back from him by a strong hand on his shoulder. “Apparently you _don't_ ever listen.”

Bucky tries to slap Steve’s hand away and lean into him again. Steve reaches two strong hands under his thighs and picks him up. Bucky barely has time to steady himself by placing his hands on Steve’s shoulders before his back’s slammed up against the wall. His head cracks against it. It hurts. It _hurts_. Bucky almost wants to cry because of how good it feels. He whines instead.

“Aww Bucky, already whining?”

Bucky's mouth snarls and he pulls his feet into Steve’s ass, making their hips go flush. He rolls his hips into Steve’s, dragging their cocks together through their pants. It's too much clothing. It's too much. 

“Look at you, acting like some pussy cat in heat.” Steve chuckles, low and dirty. 

Bucky growls. Steve chuckles again, “Now you sound like one too.”

Bucky keeps rolling his hips. Steve gets fed up and presses Bucky so hard into the wall with his own body that he doesn't have the space to move anymore. He grabs Bucky’s hair and pulls his head to the side, exposing his neck. Bucky gasps when he feels Steve’s hot breath on it. He takes Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth and bites it. Bucky’s eyes flutter shut and he starts to pant. “If you want my cock inside you, I'd try a little harder to not act like a slut.” Then he pulls back just enough to push back in again, letting Bucky feel how hard and big he is. Bucky's breath hitches. “Think you can do that?” 

“Yes.” Bucky replies, breathless.

“Yes _what_?”

Bucky opens his eyes and looks into Steve’s. They're dark and hot, pupils so big. 

“Yes, Captain.”

Steve smiles and releases Bucky's hair. “That's good, Buck. That's real good.” He cups Bucky’s chin roughly and shakes it a little, squishing his face. “Now I'm gonna put you down and you're gonna suck my cock into that pretty little mouth. You want that? You always did look so good on your knees.”

“Please, Sir. Can I have it?” Bucky's mouth almost starts watering. He licks his lips. 

“How can I say no when you ask so nicely, Baby?”

Steve puts him down and he falls to his knees in front of him. Steve undoes the buckle on his pants and slides them down to his ankles. Bucky and see his cock, straining and already leaking in his underwear. God he wants to taste it. He's always loved sucking Steve’s cock, even when it wasn't this big. Lord, it's big now- almost indimidatinfly so. 

Steve slides his underwear down and his cock bobs free, smacking back up onto his belly, leaving a wet stripe of precome there. Bucky's mouth does actually water then. He leans up on his knees and licks up Steve’s cock from base to tip. Steve makes a frustrated noise and pushes Bucky’s forehead back with the heel of his palm. “What did I say about acting like a slut? You need to develop some patience. You're gonna wait for it, understood?”

Bucky deflates and hangs his head, “Yes, Captain.”

Steve takes his cock in his hand and gives it a few quick jerks, squeezing out more precome. He gets so wet anymore. 

Back home, this would be the point where Bucky starts running his mouth. _Stevie you look so good. Just let me taste you babydoll. Just let me have a lick. I want it. You look delicious, baby._ But here in this shoddy room in France, Bucky can't find the words anymore, so he sits on his heels and waits the best he can, trying not to squirm with how hard he is. 

Steve rubs his cock on Bucky’s cheek, getting it wet. He runs the head of it over Bucky’s lips, getting them wet too. It's all Bucky can do not to reach out and suck the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. “Good boy.” Steve says, strangled. “Good boy, Bucky.”

Bucky flushes from the praise and the shame all at once. He knew Steve could make him feel. Bucky feels some of his fight drain out of him. Steve’s so good. Bucky's best guy. He loves him so much. 

“I love you.” He squeaks out.

Steve’s face softens, breaks for a moment. “I love you too.” Then he grabs hold of Bucky’s hair, hard and unexpected. Bucky gasps, shocked and hot for it. “Good boys deserve rewards. Give it a taste, won't you?”

Bucky opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, letting Steve rub his cock all over it. Bucky's eyes flutter shut and he moans at the heavy feel and salty taste of him. 

He does it a few more times, hand still tight in Bucky’s hair. “Mmm that's nice, Buck.” He moans.

Bucky breathes hard through his nose and squirms, he needs more, _more_. He flicks up his tongue and guides Steve’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Steve gasps and then pulls Bucky off of him by his hair. Bucky whines. 

“God damnit, Bucky.” Steve spits, frustrated now. “I thought we were getting somewhere. Did I tell you you could do that? Mother of Christ, Bucky! You really need to learn the chain of command here. We’re obviously going to have to go a different route. Answer me. Did I tell you you could do that?”

Bucky scrunches his nose up. His eyes start to prickle, a mixture of the tension on his hair and embarrassment. “No.”

“No _what_? Jesus. Can't even remember that much.”

“No, Sir.” Bucky says. He sniffles. 

“Oh, Buck.” Steve says, softer. He pulls Bucky to his feet by his undershirt. “We’re gonna get you being a good boy again. Don't worry. I'm gonna give you what you need. I always do.” He pulls Bucky to him and lets Bucky rest his head on his shoulder, more so that Bucky can get himself together. Bucky breathes for a moment. He feels Steve still hard against his hip. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Bucky says when he feels more in control again. 

“Atta boy.” Steve says, smiling all proud like Bucky's done something real swell. “Now take off your clothes and lay down on the bed. Do it slow. Let me see.”

Bucky does, lifting his undershirt off first, letting Steve see the muscles in his back and arms work. Steve makes an appreciative noise behind him where he's watching. Bucky hears metal clinking around and knows that Steve’s folding his pants up nicely. 

Bucky starts to slide his pants and underwear down in one go, when they're halfway down his ass Steve admonishes, “Slower.”

Bucky gives a little nod, stops when they reach the bottom of his ass. He bends over a little and gives it a shake for Steve to see. “Good boy. That's it.”

When Bucky's pants are all the way off he lays himself down on the bed. He spreads his legs like a whore and waits, since he thinks he's been good enough to act like he wants it a little. 

“Look at you, baby boy.” Steve says, sweet. “So pretty and nice. Waiting for me.”

Bucky nods, the praise making him blush and really feel it. He wants to be pretty. Wants to be a nice good boy. He wants to feel, feel good. 

Steve climbs up and over him, straddling his chest. His balls land just underneath Bucky's neck. “Here, you deserve a treat. Suck me off.” 

Bucky doesn't need to be told twice. He sucks Steve down so fast it makes him gag. “Easy,” Steve says, cupping his face gently. Bucky licks and sucks at him, hollowing his cheeks, wanting to make it feel good. He knows Steve can come more than once. He wouldn't mind having a load down his throat. 

“Oh yeah. Good boy, good boy.” Steve moans, his breath hitching. Bucky preens with the praise and sucks harder, letting drool run down his chin, making it real sloppy like he knows Steve likes. “Mmm, oh, _oh_. ‘s good Buck. Real good.”

Bucky moans around Steve and shifts his hips a little, wishing he had something to grind on. He likes the weight of Steve on his chest and in his mouth. He wants Steve all over him. 

“You want me to spill in your mouth? You wanna taste it?”

“Mhmm.” Bucky manages, mouth stuffed full. He does, more than anything. 

“I'm gonna give it to you. You need it?”

Bucky whines in response, redoubling his efforts, trying to take Steve into his throat, not to gag. 

“Oh my sweet boy. I'm gonna give you what you need. I'll take care of you. I always do.” The last part comes out soft and reverent. Steve loves him. Steve wants him to be okay. Bucky wants to try. 

Steve cups the back of Bucky's neck and kneads at the skin there. It makes Bucky relax enough so that he can take Steve down his throat. He swallows around Steve's cock and Steve moans. 

“You're gonna make me come. Good boy. Oh, Bucky, oh-” Steve's cock jerks and spills down Bucky's throat so hard Bucky starts to gag a little. He moans at the taste, swallowing down all Steve has to offer. He feels whatever fight was left in him disappear. He feels heavy and pliant. 

Steve pulls his cock out of Bucky's mouth slowly, unsticking it from the back of Bucky's throat. He leans down to pull Bucky into a kiss and moans when he tastes himself. 

“Where do you want it now?” He asks when Bucky starts to shift and get restless again, wanting it so badly. “You're so lucky aren't you? Most guys don't stay hard like me.” He reaches down and grabs his cock. It's shiny with Bucky's spit and come. He pokes Bucky in the neck with it. 

“Please, in me.” Bucky begs. “I'm real lucky. I want it in me.”

“I know you do. You always want it, huh? I'm just happy I can give it to you now.” He moves off of Bucky's chest. “Roll over, baby.” 

Bucky does, lying on his belly. Steve spanks his ass and he moans softly. “Harder.” 

“What's that?” 

“Harder, please. Please, Sir. Please, Captain. Harder.” Bucky pants. 

Steve obliges, smacking his ass so hard that it really stings. Bucky cries out. 

Steve does it a few more times then says, “Get your knees under you. Stick that ass in the air. I'm gonna get you ready.”

Bucky does, feeling himself blush again at the vulnerable position. He tries not to squirm when he hears Steve leave the bed and get the slick. Steve spanks his ass again when he gets back on the bed so hard that Bucky's hips jolt. Steve laughs. “You're so red, Buck.” He leans down and bites Bucky's cheek. Bucky moans, stuffing his face into the pillow. He can just imagine what the teeth marks look like in his skin. “On second thought, roll over. I wanna mark you up.”

Bucky does, skin shivering at the thought. Steve blankets Bucky's body with his own and kisses him nice and slow, too slow, too sweet. “I'm gonna mark you up so nice that you won't even look at a dame for another week. She’ll know. She’ll know you like getting fucked in the ass.”

Bucky pants as Steve nips softly at his jaw then down his neck. When he gets to Bucky's collarbone, where they can really hide it, he bites hard. Bucky yelps and arches off the bed.

“Shut up.” Steve grits. “You're being too loud. You want everyone to know that you're just a dirty whore?”

Bucky shakes his head furiously. Trying to control himself. He brings his hand up to his mouth and places it in between his teeth, readying himself for the next bite. It comes a second later, on his other collarbone. Bucky bites down on his hand to muffle his cry. 

Steve moves down his chest, biting down on his pecs, leaving angry purple teeth marks and bruises where he decided to suck instead. He licks and bites at Bucky's nipples until they're red and raw. He bites at the strong muscles in Bucky's stomach. Bucky bites his the edge of hand so hard he starts to taste blood. Steve notices, and moves back up to cover Bucky's entire body with his own again. 

“Damnit Buck. That was fucking careless. It could get infected.” Then he licks the spot where Bucky's broken his skin, soothing it like an animal. He smashes his lips into Bucky's after so Bucky can taste the copper in his mouth. Bucky can't help but moan. Steve takes such good care of him. 

“Now you look like a slut too. Roll over again. I wanna fuck you.” 

Bucky does so fast, grinding his aching cock into the sheets. He's so hard it hurts. 

Steve spanks him again. “God you want it. Get a pillow to bite this time. Can't have you hurting yourself again.”

Bucky does, his mouth waters at the feel of the fabric in his mouth. 

Steve slicks his fingers up with the thick Vaseline and slowly presses one inside. Bucky arches his back and bears down. Steve moves the finger inside him slowly, fucking him with it so Bucky feels it. He adds another too quickly and Bucky hisses at the stretch. 

“Too much?” Steve asks condescendingly. “How are you even gonna take my cock?”

“No.” Bucky says, shaking his head. “More, more.”

Steve obliges, sliding a third finger inside and quirking them to hit Bucky's prostate. Bucky gasps and bites down hard on the pillow. “Yeah, take it baby.” 

He fucks Bucky with his fingers so hard that Bucky’s sweating and writhing, trying to get friction from the bed. Steve swats at his ass, “Stop that. No patience. Jesus Christ.” When he removes his fingers, Bucky whines. “Quit it, greedy bitch.”

Bucky nods his head. “I'm sorry, sir.” He can hear Steve slicking up his cock. He knows Steve's not going to bother with a rubber. Steve knows Bucky loves to feel him dripping out of him. 

“You better be.” Steve says, low and then he grips Bucky's hips and starts to push inside. 

Bucky's panting, sweating even more, his arms shaking at the feeling of Steve stretching him. He grows impatient and tries to shove himself back onto Steve’s cock. “Nuh uh.” Steve says, gripping Bucky's hips hard enough to leave fingerprint bruises. “You wait.”

Bucky whimpers but listens, for once. He knuckles the sheets and pants and lets Steve fill him up. “Good boy.” He says when he's buried to the hilt. “Good boy.”

He gives Bucky a nice, hard thrust that has Bucky's cock leaking onto the sheets below. He pulls back roughly, like he's going to slam back in but then eases in slowly, letting Bucky feel the rough drag of his cock. Bucky lets out a sob.

“Shh.” Steve says, placing a gentle kiss to Bucky's shoulder. He does it again and again, fucking into Bucky so slowly Bucky thinks he's going to die this way. Steve groans huskily in his throat. He tilts Bucky's hips and aims for his prostate the next time. Bucky bites the pillow hard and sobs again. 

“Please, sir, Captain. I need it harder.”

Steve snorts, “Yeah you do. You're just your Captain’s little whore.”

Bucky makes a noise high in his chest. “Say it.” Steve growls, one hand traveling up to Bucky's hair to pull it. “Tell me what you are.”

“I'm your whore.”

Steve moans “Ah, that's it. Again.”

“I'm my Captain’s whore.” Steve finally, finally thrusts in hard, making Bucky gasp. “Oh, good _boy_.” His pace picks up. If this bed had a headboard, it'd be smacking against the wall. Bucky thanks god that it doesn't. “My good little whore,” Steve says, each word punctuated by a hard thrust. “You like it this rough.” He gives Bucky's hair another pull.

Bucky arches his head back. “Yes, yeah, uh-uh _oh_. Yes, sir.”

Steve leans down, covering Bucky's back with his chest. The change in angle loses Bucky's prostate and his thrust become shallower. “So good to me.” He reaches around and gives Bucky's neck a squeeze, hard enough so that Bucky has to gasp. “You're mine. _Mine_. My good boy.”

Bucky moans and squeezes his eyes shut. His arms start to shake with the effort of holding himself up. Steve releases his neck and straightens up again. When his cock brushes Bucky's prostate, Bucky cries out. 

Steve groans and shoves Bucky's face hard into the pillow. “Too loud, you dirty little bitch. No one wants to hear you.” 

Bucky whimpers and sighs, biting his lip. Steve fucks into him harder and harder, letting Bucky feel everything. Letting Bucky feel good. 

When Steve's own breath starts to hitch, he reaches a hand around to stroke Bucky's neglected cock. He knows it's wet and drooling. Bucky sobs when Steve starts to pump it in time with his thrusts. 

“You gonna come for me, baby boy?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky can feel it. He can taste it. “Please, uh, please.”

“Go on, Buck. Come.” Bucky does, stars flashing behind his vision, gasping and sobbing, dick shooting all over Steve's hand and the blankets below.

“Good boy.” Steve say, thrusts becoming erratic. “Good job, Bucky. You're gonna make me come. You're gonna-” Bucky feels Steve pulse and spill hot and wet inside of him. He whimpers at the feeling of Steve filling him up. 

Steve catches his breath and pulls out of Bucky. Bucky flops down on his belly, smushing his come into his skin. He doesn't care. He’s spent and shaking. Feeling so good, _feeling._

“You did good Buck.” Steve says gently, brushing Bucky's hair back with his fingertips. He gives Bucky a little kiss. Bucky lets his eyes fall shut, feels exhaustion pulling him under. “Love you so much. So good.”

 

Bucky gets up in the morning to find Steve already gone, probably planning more or wrangling up the other guys. He grimaces when he stands, felling Steve’s come slide out of him and onto his thighs. When he goes into the bathroom he flicks on the light. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. There isn't a single bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ tumblr ](unclesteeb.tumblr.com).


End file.
